


Последнее желание

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Первый Орден проиграл. Кайло Рен пойман и дожидается казни. Но прежде чем казнить его, необходимо выполнить его последнее желание, которое Рей считает невыполнимым в принципе.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Последнее желание

— Рей, пожалуйста, — сказал По.

Его лицо было полно искреннего сочувствия.

— Нет, — отрезала Рей.

— Рей, я тебя прошу. — По молитвенно сложил руки. — Ради Новой-Новой Республики.

— Ни за что!

— Рей, это вопрос жизни и смерти! — не выдержал Финн. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы Кайло Рен жил?

— Я хочу правосудия, — сухо ответила Рей.

— Ну?!

— Но не такой же ценой! — сердито выпалила Рей.

Первый Орден проиграл войну. Выносились приговоры, а самые тяжелые приговоры выносились, разумеется, правящей верхушке. Верховный Лидер не заслуживал ничего, кроме смертной казни, но в чью-то светлую голову пришла мысль обставить все гуманно — они же не Первый Орден. И Кайло Рену предложили высказать его последнее желание. Причем эти «светлые головы» догадались сделать это публично.

А Кайло Рен и пожелал. Честно глядя на людей с голопроекторов, он сказал, что сам готов лечь под гильотину, вколоть себе яд или сесть на электрический стул — или что там придумают — и не пытаться сбежать… После того как переспит с последним джедаем Рей с Джакку. В ясном уме, трезвой памяти и по ее добровольному согласию.

— Зачем вообще ему предоставили это право? — спросила Рей. — В Первом Ордене с ним бы не церемонились.

— Потому что мы не Первый Орден и не собираемся им уподобляться, — наставительно заметил По.

— И, если попробуем, об этом тут же узнают все существующие в галактике голоиздания, — пробурчал Финн. — Так что либо так…

— Может, поторгуемся с ним? — предложила Рей. — Может, он согласится на кого-то другого?

— Не согласится, падла, — сокрушенно сказал По.

Пытать приговоренных тоже было нельзя, а потому вынудить Рена согласиться на что-нибудь другое не получалось. Рей сомневалась, что, даже будь у них такая возможность, из этого бы что-то вышло. Проклятый Рен наверняка бы вытерпел все из чистого упрямства.

— Давайте подойдем к этому с другой стороны, — предложил Финн. — Если ему нечем будет… ну, вы поняли, то желание неисполнимо. Может, получится устроить ему… несчастный случай?

— Жаль тебя расстраивать, но у него еще останется… другой вариант. На любителя, — ответил По. — И от Рей потребуется больше… умений.

— Хватит! — воскликнула Рей. — Я не хочу это обсуждать, я не хочу даже думать об этом! Этого не случится — и точка!

— Люди ждут исполнения приговора, — заметил По.

Рей фыркнула.

— Люди ждут другого. Подумаешь! Почему бы просто не сменить ему приговор на пожизненное?

— Приговор не подлежит обжалованию, — возразил Финн.

— Но никто не пытался! — возразила Рей.

— Никто этого не хочет, — ответил По.

— Ладно, — сердито сказала Рей. — Тогда я это сделаю — добьюсь обжалования.

— Неужели ты не понимаешь, что именно этого он добивается! — воззвал По. — Он хочет остаться в живых.

— То есть тебе плевать, что я чувствую, лишь бы Рен умер? — спросила Рей. — Прекрасно. Ты прекрасный друг, По, так и знай.

Рей от своих слов не отказывалась, а потому сразу же после разговора пошла выяснять — как водится, вопросами в лоб, подкарауливая необходимых ей людей, — можно ли обжаловать приговор Верховному Лидеру. Теоретически это было возможно, но никто браться за такое не желал. Даже скромная проимперская коалиция в Новом-Новом республиканском правительстве заткнулась и быстренько выдала оправдание, мол, с пресвятой Империей Первый Орден ничего общего не имеет, не путайте теплое с мягким, а хруст имперской булки — с топотом сапог первоорденцев.

Тогда, как предложил Финн, Рей решила подойти к этому с другой стороны. К этому — то есть к Кайло Рену.

***

Камера, в которой держали бывшего Верховного Лидера (хотя почему бывшего? То, что Первый Орден уже не существовал, не значило, что Рена разжаловали), была вполне комфортабельной: теплой, сухой, с голопроектором, настроенным на канал галактических новостей, да еще кормили трижды в день, а в выходные полагались еще и полдник и прогулки на свежем воздухе. Рай на шести квадратных метрах.

Правда, Верховный там явно скучал, и когда Рей заявилась к нему, его глаза зажглись интересом — но и только. Он даже положения не поменял: как лежал на койке, заложив руки с надетыми на них ограничивающими браслетами за голову, так и продолжил лежать.

— Пришла исполнить мое последнее желание? — поинтересовался Рен. — Так скоро?

— Нет, — возразила Рей. — Пришла, чтобы потребовать… чтобы попросить тебя поменять свое последнее желание.

— Нет, — ответил Рен просто.

— В смысле — «нет»? — переспросила Рей.

— В прямом, — ответил Кайло. — «Нет» значит «нет», мне казалось, каждая девушка об этом знает.

— Я не принимаю такой ответ, — сказала Рей. — Меняй желание.

— Нет, — ответил Кайло. — Не беспокойся, я готов ждать сколько угодно, пока ты морально созреешь. Хоть всю жизнь.

— Ты понимаешь, что это — фарс? — прошипела Рей. — И… Ты пытаешься привлечь к себе внимание или что?

— Я пытаюсь прожить подольше, — ответил Кайло. — А в фарс это превратили ваши республиканцы. К ним и адресуй все претензии. Кстати, если ты не в курсе, все происходящее в этой камере записывается. И, если ты все-таки решишь выполнить мое последнее желание, это запишут тоже.

Кайло указал на потолок, и Рей автоматически подняла голову. На потолке чернел поблескивающий глазок камеры.

— Крифф! — пробормотала Рей.

— И тебе не хворать, — добродушно заметил Кайло. — Еще что-то? Возможно, у тебя есть какие-то пожелания по поводу самого процесса? Ты хочешь обговорить свои предпочтения заранее?

Рей ничего не ответила и вылетела из камеры со скоростью бластерного выстрела.

Но она не собиралась сдаваться.

***

— Пожалуйста, — взмолилась Рей. — Вы были сенатором. Вы были генералом. Вы, крифф побери, его мать!

— Я ничего не могу сделать, — повторила Лея Органа. — Рей, это уже давно вне моей компетенции. Я на пенсии.

— Но кому-то другому можно же! Что-то сделать, я имею в виду! — воскликнула Рей. Она прошлась сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую по крохотной светлой гостиной — у заслуженной пенсионерки Галактики был очень уютный домик на Набу. — Потому что это какой-то цирк. Либо нормально привести приговор в исполнение, либо заменить другой мерой наказания. Я не понимаю, чего все ждут!

— Все ждут увлекательного шоу, — ответила Лея с недюжинным спокойствием, будто это не о ее сыне они сейчас беседовали. — Впрочем, кто знает. Осталось очень много недовольных тем, что наказание отложено. Они могут попытаться исполнить приговор сами.

— Вы сейчас меня предупреждаете или подсказываете? — уточнила Рей.

— Я лишь рассматриваю все варианты, — ответила Лея. — И их всего три: Кайло Рен остается жив, Кайло Рена казнят после того, как вы исполните его предсмертное желание, и последний — кто-то пойдет на преступление, чтобы его убить. Возможно, слава народного героя скрасит для этого смельчака дни в тюрьме.

Рей медленно опустилась на стул и схватилась руками за голову.

— Что же делать? — огорошенно сказала она.

— Хочешь совета? — спросила Лея. — Выжидай.

— Я не хочу выжидать. — Рей поднялась. — Я хочу разобраться с этим как можно быстрее.

В ответ Лея лишь развела руками.

***

Ждать Рей не хотелось. Ее нетерпение подогревали голоиздания, то и дело мусолившие тему последнего желания и строившие предположения, как и когда все закончится и Кайло Рен отправится в мир иной, и не хитрый ли это план, придуманный его матерью, и вообще, почему мы должны учитывать мнение массового убийцы?.. Так как все доступные ей методы не сработали, Рей решила разом покончить со всем этим и исполнить это криффово желание. Пусть подавится перед смертью!

Однако чем ближе она подлетала к тюрьме, где содержался Рен, тем быстрее таяла ее решимость. А мысли о том, что кто угодно потом сможет увидеть записи с внутренних камер, и подавно не радовали. Поэтому, когда Рей оказалась перед мощными бронированными дверями, защищавшими Галактику от Кайло Рена, она уже не так была уверена в своем решении.

Был поздний вечер, заключенные готовились ко сну, и, когда Рей вошла, Кайло Рен тоже готовился ко сну. Чем немедленно вызвал в памяти Рей ач-тойские флэшбеки об их первых форсбондах.

— Ну что? — мрачно спросила Рей, свирепо глядя на Рена. — Вот она я. Пришла последнее желание исполнять.

Кайло явно не ожидал такого. Он застыл, держа в руках верхнюю часть невзрачной униформы, которую выдавали заключенным, озадаченно глядя на Рей, и осторожно спросил:

— Ты уверена?

— Более чем! — ответила Рей резко. — Давай только по-быстрому? Чтобы к утру управились с твоей казнью.

Она сделала шаг вперед, нервно сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

— Вот как, — задумчиво заметил Рен. Он присел на край кровати, подперев подбородок рукой. — Ты настолько хочешь моей смерти, что готова переспать со мной. Даже несмотря на то, что запись с камер тут же сольют репортерам, а тебе самой будет ненавистен сам процесс.

— Именно, — процедила Рей. — Ну так что?

— Ладно, — согласился Кайло. Он вытянулся на кровати и скрестил руки на широкой груди с самым независимым видом. — Приступай.

— В смысле? Ты издеваешься надо мной? — выпалила Рей.

— Нет, — ответил Кайло. — А что, у тебя какие-то проблемы? Недостаток опыта? Как я уже говорил, я подожду.

— Я полагала, — прошипела Рей, — что секс подразумевает активное участие двух сторон.

— Когда как, — ответил Кайло. — Если тебя смущает недостаток энтузиазма с моей стороны, то пойми правильно: уже поздний вечер, а я устал. Но я уверен, энтузиазм появится, если ты… постараешься. Определенным образом.

Рей застыла, чувствуя сильное желание достать скайуокеровский меч и устроить самосуд. Кайло Рен с самым независимым видом лежал на койке, будто это он тут устанавливал правила, будто Рей была заключенной. На его губах играла усмешка, а в глазах светилась полная уверенность в том, что Рей не станет делать ничего. Что она просто сбежит. И, надо сказать, какая-то часть Рей — большая ее часть, если уж на то пошло, — хотела сбежать.

— Как скажешь, — ответила Рей, мимоходом отмечая, что собственный голос звучит как-то глухо.

Она направилась к койке, и Кайло тут же резко сел.

— Погоди! — Он предупредительно поднял руку. Улыбка сошла с его губ.

— Что еще? — спросила Рей.

— Я говорил, что ты должна быть в ясном уме, — сказал Кайло. — Поэтому, пожалуйста, пройди необходимую проверку, в том числе и на запрещенные вещества.

— Что?! — возмутилась Рей.

— Это часть условий. — Кайло пожал плечами. — Чтобы потом мне еще не предъявляли перед смертью, что я тобой просто воспользовался, пока ты была не в состоянии соображать. Поэтому встретимся после проверки.

— Нет уж! — отрезала Рей. — Мы сделаем это сейчас!

— Не-а! — ответил Кайло.

Он дотянулся до малозаметной кнопки в стене, нажал на нее и елейным голосом позвал:

— Охрана! Нападение на заключенного!

— Они тебя от меня защищают? — Рей буквально задохнулась от возмущения.

— Да, — ответил Кайло. — Я под охраной во всех смыслах. Вот это я понимаю — цивилизация, не то что Первый Орден, где ни с кем не считались.

Он снова улегся на койку. Рей хотела было подойти к нему, силой заставить сесть и вытребовать от него… чего-нибудь, но двери камеры открылись, и в камеру зашли охранники с выразительными лицами и в полном вооружении. В камере тут же стало тесно.

— Все в порядке? — спросил один из охранников у Рей.

— Почему вы спрашиваете у нее, а не у меня? — возмутился Кайло. — Это я вас вызвал. Джедай желает пройти проверку, чтобы выполнить условия… исполнения последнего желания.

Охранники с выразительными лицами уставились на Рей. Выразительно.

— Да, — промямлила Рей. — Именно так. Где я могу пройти такую проверку?

— В нашем медотсеке. Пройдемте. — Охранники посторонились, давая Рей пройти, и вышли следом за ней.

Перед тем как двери закрылись, Рей обернулась. Кайло лежал на койке, закинув руки за голову, и на его губах играла довольная улыбка.

***

Оказалось, что результаты полной проверки будут готовы только к утру, но Рей, морально измотанная беседой с Реном, не стала протестовать. Помимо прочего, проверка выявила у Рей высокий уровень стресса, а меддроид настоятельно порекомендовал ей немного отдохнуть.

Отдохнешь тут!

Чем летать туда и обратно и тратить время зря, Рей решила подождать утра прямо в медблоке. Сняла накидку, свернула ее в плотный куль и улеглась на него, как на подушку, заняв одну из скамей. По-простому. Ее никто не беспокоил, даже снующие мимо меддроиды не мешали, и постепенно Рей стала задремывать. Ее зрение слегка размылось, но в какой-то момент Рей поняла, что смотрит на Кайло: он, как и она, лежал на боку, и за его спиной можно было различить смутные очертания тюремной камеры.

— Опять ты, — пробормотала Рей.

— А ты ждала кого-то другого? — спросил Кайло. — Не переживай, после моей смерти ты меня больше не увидишь.

— Я не переживаю. Я изо всех сил стараюсь не переживать. А ты специально делаешь все, чтобы вывести меня из себя, так? — пробурчала Рей. — Потому что злость ведет на Темную сторону…

— Да, именно поэтому. Сижу себе в тюремной камере и думаю, как бы тебя на Темную сторону склонить… — заметил Кайло с напускной серьезностью. Но нарочитость пропала из его голоса, когда он спросил: — Ты настолько хочешь моей смерти?

Он устроился поудобнее, подложив локоть под подушку и неотрывно глядя на Рей.

— Нет, — возразила Рей сонно. — Но этого ждут другие. Не так, значит, по-другому, но это произойдет.

— И ты захотела лично в этом поучаствовать?

— Я не знаю, чего я хочу! — откликнулась Рей.

От ее резкого голоса видение будто всколыхнулось и пропало, и Рей поняла, что смотрит на проезжавшего мимо дроида-уборщика. Дроид, видимо, решил, что она обращалась к нему, поэтому застыл.

Вздохнув, Рей посмотрела на хроно, поняла, что до утра еще масса времени, и повернулась на другой бок, закрывая глаза и отстраняясь от мерного приглушенного шума.

***

Разбудил ее сигнал комлинка. Рей почти минуту сонно шарила по карманам и сумке, пытаясь отыскать его, а когда нашла и нажала на кнопку, из крошечного динамика в нее, как оплеуха, ударил невероятно бодрый голос По Дэмерона.

— Рей! Я горжусь тобой! Я понимаю, насколько это тяжелое решение, насколько оно непростое для тебя лично, но знай — это настоящий подвиг! Что бы ни говорили всякие… это подвиг! Мы с тобой! Мы никогда не забудем этого… этого, не побоюсь такого слова, жертвоприношения!

— Что? — выдавила Рей. Это было все, что она могла сказать, да еще из тирады Дэмерона она уловила лишь то, что он ей гордится и что будет какое-то жертвоприношение.

— Я имел в виду то, что ты все-таки решилась. Это настоящий Поступок с большой буквы! Вот честно. И если потом тебе потребуется помощь, я не знаю, реабилитация, у меня есть контакты…

— Погоди, По. — Рей села, растирая глаза. Вокруг нее уже шумела и кипела привычная деятельность медблока: сновали дроиды, врачи, какого-то заключенного, крепко привязанного к носилкам и с надетой на нижнюю часть лица маской, везли на медосмотр… Судя по всему, было раннее утро. — О чем ты говоришь?

— То, что ты решилась покончить с этим и трахнуть Кайло Рена, гори он синим пламенем.

— Так, — сказала Рей неожиданно севшим голосом. — А ты откуда знаешь?

— Из его заявления! — ответил По. — Он его с утра пораньше сделал.

— Ясно, спасибо, По, пока! — Рей выключила комлинк и торопливо достала пад, собираясь проверить последние галактические новости.

Так и есть: с утра пораньше Кайло Рен с самым скорбным видом сделал заявление, что они с последним джедаем уже договорились насчет исполнения последнего желания и очень скоро он — то есть Кайло Рен — оставит этот свет. Такая новость, понятное дело, просто взорвала все медиа. Ради собственного спокойствия Рей решила не углубляться в эти дебри и тем более не читать комментарии. Вместо этого она направилась к главврачу, чтобы узнать, готовы ли анализы.

Анализы были готовы. Дело было за малым: пойти и…

***

— Я не смогу ничего сделать, если там будут включены камеры, — безапелляционно заявила Рей. — Это не развлечение, а серьезное дело.

— Но мы должны следить за заключенным без перерывов, — возразил ей начальник тюрьмы. — А вдруг он успеет что-то сделать, пока наблюдение будет снято? Вдруг он сможет сломать или отключить свои наручники за это время?

— Там буду я, — заметила Рей.

— Вот именно! Вам тоже может грозить опасность. А Рен… он же запросто сможет потом заявить, что ничего не было, и вы просто в сабакк играли, и желание не выполнено, — стоял на своем начальник.

— Да, действительно, — заметил его заместитель. — Этот Рен… крифф его дери. Чувствуется материна кровь.

— У меня есть предложение, — заметил главврач. — Мы просто установим ему и мастеру Рей… — Рей непроизвольно поморщилась, когда он ее так назвал, но не объяснишь же непосвященным, что мастер она такой же, как главврач — хаппабор. — …небольшие импланты, регистрирующие изменения гормонов в крови. Поверьте, во время секса их выделяется достаточно…

— Дофамин, окситоцин, вазопрессин, адреналин, — начал перечислять его помощник, но главврач остановил его движением руки и продолжил:

— …что это вполне можно счесть доказательством, что последнее желание было исполнено. По этим же имплантам мы поймем, если мастеру Рей попытаются нанести какой-то вред.

— Неплохая идея, — признал начальник. — Вы согласны?

Он посмотрел на Рей.

— Да, — ответила Рей.

***

Когда Рей вошла в камеру и двери закрылись за ней, Кайло ждал ее, явно продумав все заранее. Заметив, насколько нервно Рей реагирует, когда он появляется с обнаженным торсом, именно в таком виде он возлежал на кровати, подперев рукой голову.

— Не низковата ли ты для джедая? — спросил он с ухмылкой на губах.

— Зря стараешься, они отключили камеры, — заметила Рей.

Она принялась расстегивать пояс, впрочем, не особо торопясь.

— Значит, — задумчиво заметил Кайло, — ты пришла к выводу, чего все-таки хочешь.

Рей кивнула.

— Я бы отпустил какой-нибудь остроумный комментарий. — Кайло медленно поднялся с кровати. — Но в данный момент голова занята совсем другим.

Он одним шагом сократил расстояние между ними, и Рей поняла, что ей страшно. Это был непривычный страх, не боязнь за себя или за других — страх перед неизбежным, чем-то, что она не могла проконтролировать, что готовилось поглотить ее целиком. В этом ощущении смешалось все: ее сомнения, легкое, но отчетливое осознание собственной вины, злость на то, что происходящее было выставлено на всеобщее обозрение, на отношение к этому людей, которые ее окружали, ощущение безысходности, от которого она так яростно пыталась избавиться…

— Я надеюсь, — негромко сказал Кайло, — ты уверена в своем решении.

***

— А я говорил! Говорил! — бушевал начальник тюрьмы.

Он метался по своему небольшому кабинету, как по клетке, а прочие присутствующие — его заместитель, начальник охраны и главврач — терпеливо внимали этой истерике. И даже немного сочувствовали.

— Не надо было отключать камеры! Да кому вообще пришла в голову эта идиотская идея с последним желанием?!

Как и опасался начальник тюрьмы, заключенный сбежал, прихватив с собой в качестве заложницы и живого щита последнего джедая. Не помогли ни сдерживающие браслеты, ни исаламири, которых спешно привезли в тюрьму на всякий случай. Теперь исаламири, за неимением другого места оставленные прямо в кабинете начальника в этой суматохе, грелись у радиаторов и лениво обгрызали цветы в горшках, не делая различия между живыми и искусственными.

— Что вы смотрите на меня? Не вас с должности снимут за побег! Но вы не переживайте, я с вас три шкуры спущу, я вас…

— Импланты все еще на месте, — заметил главврач. — И они все еще передают информацию на наш компьютер.

Начальник застыл на месте.

— По ним можно отследить их местоположение? — спросил он.

— На это потребуется время, — ответил врач. — Наши техники ответят лучше, но передача все еще ведется.

— Значит, надо поторопиться! — Начальник тяжело обрушился на стул. — Чего стоим, кого ждем? Отследите сигнал! Кстати… — добавил он. — Что он передает-то?

Главврач вздохнул и пожал плечами.

— Повышенный уровень дофамина, окситоцина, вазопрессина, адреналина… Серотонина и пролактина, — перечислил он скучающим тоном. — В данный момент.

— У обоих? — зачем-то уточнил начальник.

— У обоих, — подтвердил главврач.

— Криффов фарс… — пробормотал начальник. — Да не стойте же! Действуйте! Они не могли улететь далеко…


End file.
